One Punch Man: Hari Mortem
by MaverickMagnus
Summary: First Story in the Hari Mortem series (Don't have to read in order). Hari Mortem has arrived in the One Punch Universe, will Saitama and Genos be able to handle the embodiment of Death itself? What about the rest of the Hero Association? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Punch Man, I am not making money off of this in anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Follows Where Misery Lies**

' _Being a hero is really boring.'_ Saitama thought.

It was one of those days, the days where Saitama regretted gaining all his power. There was nothing to enjoy in fights, no tension, fear, adrenaline or anger. He simply…. punched his enemies once and the fight was over.

Saitama was walking down the most boring street in City E, all the houses were identical to the point of insanity. Saitama vaguely remembered Genos saying something about how this city was different from all the other ones, different culture or something like that.

' _I really should pay more attention when Genos talks.'_ Saitama thought, with his face never changing expression.

As he was walking by the houses Saitama heard a noise, it sounded like a cry of pain, but the voice was much too young, that of a child.

Quickly Saitama switch direction and began walking up to the house, straining his hearing he heard the sound of shouting and cries of pain.

When he was two meters away from the door Saitama heard yelling, "I DON'T WANT YOU DOING ANYMORE OF THAT FREAKISH STUFF, YOU HERE ME?" followed by the sounds of more punches.

 **INSIDE THE HOUSE**

Hari Mortem was not having a very good existence.

You see in a past life Hari was known as Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and all-around Golden Boy. Unfortunately, that couldn't be farther from the truth. Hari after being attacked by Voldemort had actually sacrificed his morality in order to survive the killing curse.

This means that he held very little concern and was not above doing things most would find horrifying to get what he wanted.

Let's just say it didn't leave him with many friends that could put up with his lack of feelings.

So, in order to survive, Harry put up masks. He became the Golden Boy everyone wanted him to be, right up until the moment he killed Voldemort and claimed the Hollows. Finding out that they didn't make you the Master of Death, but rather Death itself, was a little bit of a shock to him.

So once Harry got bored with his birth Universe he began traveling the multiverses, discovering worlds that used abilities like Nen, Chakra, Spirits, Demon & Angel powers.

His most recent stop was a world where people called 'Heroes' fought against strange monsters that appeared out of nowhere. He discovered that this universe had a lot of explosions pretty much daily.

This world was pretty much ideal, since he could use all his skills and abilities from previous world's here without fear of being experimented on. The downside is that he had to replace this world's 'Harry Potter' and was left with a father even more abusive than the Dursleys.

' _And I can't kill the bastards yet cause then I would have to deal with the paperwork an early demise would cause! According to my instincts I only have to deal with this for a few more seconds before some hero saves me._ ' Hari thought.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the door flew open. Hari's father stopped his punching for a few seconds to look up. What he saw caused Hari's father's blood to freeze.

Saitama walked into the house and instantly became serious at what he saw. A beefy man, around 6'2 was punching the crap out of his seven-year-old son. The child was staring at the man with such hate, his aura screamed death, even more than his when he got serious in a fight.

Walking over to the frozen man, Saitama glared at him as he flicked the man in the forehead, sending him flying through the house wall and down the street.

Hari watched on with growing excitement, his sickly green eyes glowing with malicious glee, having to put up with that creepy bastard's treatment of him for years really made this revenge even better.

Sighing, Saitama reverted back to his emotionless state, turning towards the kid, he was slightly surprised to see that all of his injuries were gone.

"Hey, gaki, you good?" Saitama asked.

The kid stared at him with a look of someone who had just found their favourite toy, it made him slightly nervous, especially since he knew the aura he had felt was no joke.

"Thank you, Saitama-san, I don't think I could've held back killing him any longer if you hadn't stepped in." Hari answered with an adorable giggle that really didn't match his words.

Saitama looked slightly alarmed, but he could already tell this kid wasn't normal.

"Well, I best be going. Have to get to the sale at the market soon and my student is probably worried." Saitama said.

Just as Saitama turned to leave he felt a weight jump on his back and arms wrap around his neck. He turned his head to the left and came face to face with the grinning kid,

"Gaki, what are you doing?" Saitama asked in a bored voice.

"Coming with you, of course, where would I go without my hero to keep me safe?" Hari answered in a teasing voice.

Saitama sighed, it looked like he was stuck with this kid for a while.

With a burst of speed, he appeared at the meeting point for him and Genos, he saw the cyborg leaning against a railing looking impatient.

"Yo!" Saitama called in greeting, deciding to ignore the kid on his back that felt like death.

Genos turned when he heard his sensei's voice, he was about to walk over and lecture the man on punctuality (for the fourth time) when he spotted the kid clinging to his sensei's back.

"Sensei, who is this child?" Genos asked.

Genos answer was his sensei's blank stare, clearly the man had forgotten to ask the name of the child he had saved…how like him.

"Hi Genos-san my name is Hari Mortem! Saitama-san saved me from my father so I've decided to stick with him!" Hari introduced himself.

Genos could only stare in shock, before face palming. Why did he have to choose the weirdest sensei on the planet. Genos paused his train of thought, how did the kid know his name?

"Hey, Genos, we should get to the market. I don't want to miss the sale they have going on." Saitama said, apparently not addressing the issue of the child clinging to his back.

Genos simply stared at the retreating form of his sensei's back, with the kid clinging to it. Swinging his short legs back and forth in childish happiness. Genos sighed, it seems things with his sensei were about to get much weirder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright for this I'm just gonna saw that my timeline is only slightly AU, this story will follow the plot of the first season of the anime, but in my version Genos and Saitama have known each other a couple weeks before the House of Evolution attacked.**

 **Also THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I have got some incredibly supportive comments from this and it makes me so happy, I'm sorry that this was late, but I recently had major surgery and have been recovering most of the summer. Hopefully I can get these chapters out quicker!**

Chapter 2

The group made their way back to the apartment. Hari hanging onto Saitama's back and talking a mile a minute about random things. Normally it would annoy the two heroes, but Hari had this happy aura around him that just made him tolerable.

Saitama dropped the kid onto the couch, he had no idea what he was going to do with the gaki. Not only was his life-style not conductive to living with a kid, he had no idea how to take care of one. Saitama bet that this was one of the few things that Genos probably also couldn't do well.

Hari stared at the two heroes as the quietly discussed what they were going to do with him. Whilst they were busy in the kitchen talking, Hari let his eyes take in the small one-bedroom apartment. He saw the tv and manga taking up most of the space as well as a small coffee table that was obviously the dining table. All in all, Hari had lived in much worse places, so he thought that living here with the two heroes would be tolerable. Maybe even exciting!

See without the risk of dying, Hari became an adrenaline junkie of sorts. He was always looking for the next crazy thing he could do or the next source of entertainment.

The two heroes walked back into the main room and Hari looked up at them, turning to face them he flashed his bright green eyes along with an adorable smile that caused even Genos to soften slightly.

"Well, gaki, since we don't want you having to go back with that bastard. You get to live with us, if you want. Although you should be warned that we tend to get into fights a lot with monsters so you may be on your own for portions of time." Saitama said with a bored expression on his face, causing Hari to giggle slightly.

"Don't worry! I can amuse myself and I'm not too bad in a fight if need be!" Hari said cheerfully, ignoring the shocked expression on Genos's face that someone so young had been fighting before.

Before the two could continue talking the wall behind Hari was torn out and a lightning fast animal hand reached in and grabbed Hari before the other two heroes could react and jumped out onto the sidewalk below.

Whilst Hari had the mind of an immortal being his body was still a seven-year-olds causing him to cry out in fright for who the child in him saw as his guardians, "Saitama, Genos!"

Quickly the two heroes dawned their gear and jumped outside. Whilst is had only been a couple hours the two already cared about Hari, they wouldn't tolerate anyone hurting those they cared about. When they landed on the ground they saw a tall tiger man holding Hari in his left hand. Surrounding him was a mantis creature, a pink slug and bipedal frog along with a tall armored gorilla.

"So, this is the source of the strange energy that master has been detecting." The gorilla said, looking at an annoyed Hari.

"Let's get this over with, I have the brat, go capture the bald weirdo so we can head back." The tiger said.

Quickly Genos and Saitama sprinted at the mantis and frog, easily tearing through the two creatures with a single punch and a blast of a hand cannon. The slug also died in a showed of blue blood from a quick punch from Saitama to the face.

The gorilla charged at Genos and the two quickly began a fight off to the side, whilst Saitama walked towards the tiger. Before he could react, a mole pulled him underground so that only his head was left above the surface. The sight was so ridiculous that Hari began to giggle, even whilst being held by the tiger's claws.

The tiger heard Hari's laugh and got annoyed he leaned his face so that it was directly in front of Hari's face and growled, "Listen, gaki, you better shut up or I'll rip you in half!"

Hari looked at the tiger with a happy smile on his face, ignoring Saitama who had pulled himself out of the ground and killed the mole, and was now shaking the dirt out of his pants. Hari felt his eyes begin to glow a bright electric green as he felt his magic responding to his desire to see this tiger killed for even thinking of touching him.

Before the Beast King could drop the kid that had started glowing, a bright electric energy wave appeared out of nowhere and severed the hand holding Hari, causing the embodiment of death to fall to the ground and Beast King to scream in agony.

Hari stood up and brushed himself off before calmly levitating the tiger to float 15 meters in the air and summoning some spikes to appear on the ground below, Hari looked up and saw the fear in the King's eyes as the tiger begged to be let go.

With a bright smile Hari said, "No can do, kitty! You need to be punished for Sai-Sai's wall and touching me! Bye-Bye!"

With that he released the spell and the tiger fell to the ground below, getting impaled by the twenty spikes below with a violent splatter of blood covering most of the surrounding area.

Hari nodded happily before turning to Saitama, who was looking at him with a look of respect and pride. Hari bounced over to the hero and held his hand up for a high-five, Saitama smiled and high-fived the little wizard.

"Nice work, gaki, looks like you'll be coming with us to fights more in the future." Saitama said, causing Hari to bounce in happiness and jump on Saitama's back.

The two walked over to where Genos was interrogating the defeated Armored Gorilla.

"My master wished to capture the human named Saitama due to his incredible strength. He hoped that he would be able to unlock the secrets to his body. When my master also detected a strange energy traveling with Saitama, he ordered us to capture it as well." The gorilla said, obviously scared for his life.

"Sensei, it looks like we need to pay this Home of Evolution a visit, otherwise they won't leave us alone." Genos said in a serious voice.

"Alright, let's go." Saitama said, turning (with Hari still on his back) to walk towards the lab.

"Wait, right now?" Genos asked, running quickly to catch up with the two.

"Yes, there is a sale tomorrow and I don't want to miss it." Saitama answered like it was the most obvious think in the world.

Hari giggled, he had a feeling life wasn't going to be as boring anymore with these two around.


End file.
